


Double Trouble

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Do the digi-Jacks count?, Good Guy Jack, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Poor Rhys, Sex, Sexual Frustration, also posted on Tumblr, someone give that boy some love, there's not much plot, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Rhys and Jack are the CEO’s of Hyperion. Rhys can’t get off. Thankfully Jack’s there to help with some help from his friends.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I killed my wrist writing this, but I'm almost happy with it. Find me on tumblr at http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please comment or review! :3

“That’s it kitten, just like that.” Jack’s voice was a low purr on the twelve screens that encircled the vast wooden desk. His blue gaze focused on Rhys sprawled form sitting in the too comfortable yellow chair.

“J-Jack,” Rhys whined, his eyebrows drawn up, his cheeks flushed. His hair was undone and plastered against his forehead with sweat, his dress shirt was unbuttoned exposing his tattooed chest and trembling stomach. His pants were undone, snug around his thighs, his cock dripping pre-cum around his metallic fingers that encircled his cock, jerking roughly. Rhys’s eyes rolled back into his head, lifting his hips to desperately meet the motions. 

“It’s been a while since you came, hasn’t it, cupcake? A whole month,” Jack soothed and Rhys whined again, squeezing his eyes shut, sweat dripping along his brow. “But you’ve been so good as of late, you’ve been such a good boy that you deserve a reward.” Jack continued, licking his digital lips as Rhys pressed the side of his face into the yellow chair, his eyes squeezed shut. He drew out a long wrecked moan as a steel thumb rubbed against the tip of his cock, smearing cum against the sensitive tip, before quickly stroking his cock, pumping the length.

“Come on, pumpkin, come for Daddy.”

Rhys stilled at the words and then bucked his hips up desperately, hunching forward and gripping the arm of the chair in a death grip with his flesh hand. His hips stuttered before he sucked in a quick breath of air, his desperate eyes meeting Jack’s frowning ones.

“I-I,” Rhys tried, the metal arm suddenly under his control. It dropped to his side.

“You didn’t come.”

Rhys’s lips soured and he covered his face with his flesh hand, his sweaty body trembling in the silent room.

“Look at me, Rhysie.”

“I,” Rhys swallowed. He dropped his hand, unable to meet any of the screens hosting Jack’s face. “I think I’m broken, Jack.” His voice cracked. Rhys expected laughter at the response, a joke at his own embarrassment or humiliation, but instead all he got was silence. He lifted his head, uncertainly meeting Jack’s concerned digital image.

“Even when you’re all by yourself?” 

What Jack meant was when Rhys was in his old bedroom and not curled in Jack’s CEO ginormous bed where Jack could whisper wicked things to him all night and watch him writhe amongst the bed sheets, chasing his own pleasure with toys while Jack sat in the chair next to the bed, watching with hungry eyes.

Rhys mutely nodded, his eyes downcast and staring at his burning erection. It hurt, a tight coil in his belly he hadn’t been able to get rid of for what felt like forever.

“Have you tried with someone else?”

Rhys’s head jerked up, his eyes widening. Jack’s face was a mask of concern, but the voice underneath the question spoke more then the man would ever admit.

When Jack had announced Rhys was the new CEO of Hyperion, the gold diggers and honeypot scammers had beaten a path for Rhys’s door within the following weeks. Jack had been busying himself with reorganizing the departments, digging through the digital piles of crap and recycling trying to figure out new engineering programs and weapons to manufacture, basically reasserting control from the inside out while Rhys tried to figure out how to be a CEO, and Jack had appeared in the office to talk to Rhys about something when he found the poor man pressed against the edge of the desk with a woman trying to literally get into his pants.

Jack had cleared his throat, the woman panicked and fled, and Rhys was too embarrassed to even look him in the eye. He teased the younger man for a few minutes before standing in front of him, crossed arms, and promptly informed Rhys that if he wanted to go out fucking, that was fine, but he needed to watch where he whetted his dick.

It was purely by accident that Rhys had moaned at the crude words before his face turned crimson and he fled the office. Well, tried to anyway. Jack had been startled, yes, but he slammed the door shut and locked them before Rhys could leave. Within moments, and a lot of filthy words and promises, Rhys’s back was pressed against the door, his pants pooled around his ankles, and Jack jacking cock with Rhys’s robotic arm. 

After that, Rhys turned down every advance he received and Jack was damn smug about it. He didn’t like sharing, especially not his adorable CEO, still, there were a few places on the station that Jack didn’t have cameras in and he was covering the blind spots. There was always a chance that Rhys had been… unfaithful.

“Ne-never, Jack. Never,” Rhys croaked. “I wake up hard and I can’t come. I, I fantasize and I can’t come. I even took a shower and I still couldn’t come.” 

“...go take a cold shower,” Jack said after a few moments.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, his body sagging into the chair, disappointment clear on his face.

“Ah ah ah! Let me finish.”

Rhys glanced up at the screen, blinking tired eyes at the man.

“Give me a day or two and I’ll have you cumming in gallons, kitten. Just you trust me.” Jack winked before the screens went black and Rhys sighed, rubbing his face with his flesh hand once more before he stood up and awkwardly headed for the private elevator that would take him to the CEO penthouse.

Rhys hoped whatever Jack had in mind, it would help him because he was pretty damn sure he was going to die if he couldn’t cum and soon.

~~~

Rhys was sprawled across the too large bed on his belly, head turned to the side, his eyes shut, his face relaxed. The bright yellow Hyperion comforter was across his shoulders, a peek of blue tattoo just peeking beyond the fabric.

A familiar faint crackle of static in the room made him open slowly open his eyes and he was greeted with Jack’s blue form sitting on his familiar chair, his legs spread wide, his elbow on the arm of the chair and his head perched on his wrist. He looked contemplative, as if he was weighing the worth of the stars.

“You awake, Rhysie?” Jack murmured, his voice soft and low.

Rhys nodded, rubbing his face against the soft sheets. 

“Good. I don’t know how much longer I could hold them back.” Jack sighed, and Rhys slowly blinked.

Before he could ask what Jack was talking about, there was another static crackling sound followed by two far too smug voices speaking as one.

“The world just got twenty-five percent more handsome.”

Rhys rolled onto his back, sitting up and quickly backing up against the headboard, clinging to the blanket. Two identical digital Handsome Jacks stood at the end of the bed, hands on their jean clothed hips, wicked smirks on their faces as they took in Rhys’s stunned appearance. They looked like Jack, but without the masks, younger almost and without all the layers of clothing. Instead, just a jacket over a sweater and jeans and boots.

“W-What? Jack? What’s going on?” Rhys managed, the words hard to utter as one of the Jacks started to crawl across the bed towards Rhys on his hands and knees, staring at the man with a look Rhys wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill him or fuck him. The other one was walking around the edge of the bed, blocking any chance of Rhys making a break for the door.

“These handsome creations are combat digi-jacks. I made them myself for a vault hunter to fight in battle.” Jack answered.

“A vault, what?” Rhys gasped as the Jack on the bed suddenly grabbed him around the neck and dragged him into a rough kiss that left Rhys’s lips bruised and breathless. The hands tightened around his neck and he pushed against the digi-jack’s chest, astonished that he could actually feel him, but starting to panic when the grip tightened around his throat.

“J-Jack,” He tried to cry against the onslaught, going dizzy when the Jack let go of his neck and sat back on his heels on the bed. Rhys gasped for breath, his heart thudding against his chest. The Jack was staring at Jack in the chair, its face a mixture of confusion and curiosity. “What’s going go? What are you doing?”

“Toning down the violence,” Jack waved his hand and the digi-jack was devouring Rhys’s mouth again, his hands cupping Rhys’s face in his hands. Rhys moaned into the kiss, goose bumps crawling up his spine as he returned the kiss. It was like kissing electricity, but softer, sweeter. Gentle hands carded through his hair and Rhys felt the bed shift behind him. Hands tugged away the Hyperion blanket leaving him naked and pressed between the two Jacks. Rhys gasped, turning his head and the Jack in front of him left his mouth to focus on his neck, licking the black tattoo while the Jack behind him ran his hands up and down Rhys’s chest, tweaking his dusky nipples before scrapping dull nails down Rhys’s stomach and then back up again, peppering kisses along Rhys’s shoulder. 

Rhys arched into the touch and kisses, his hands sinking into surprisingly solid clothing. 

“You like that, baby?” Jack’s throaty purr caused Rhys’s breath to catch. He tilted his head, catching Jack’s eyes before he was kissed again by one of the Jacks.

Rhys moaned in response as the Jack in front of him bent and kissed his nipples, first his left and then his right one before he sat up and with a hand against Rhys’s chest, pushed him back and into the other digi-Jack’s arms. Rhys whimpered as a hand dug into his hair and the other wrapped around his throat, holding him tight. Wet kisses dotted the side of his head, while the digi-Jack in front dipped downward, pressing kisses down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue into his bellybutton before nuzzling his thigh and ignoring Rhys’s throbbing erection. 

Rhys swallowed; his throat suddenly dry as the Jack in front of him shot him a wicked grin and flicked his tongue against the red angry tip. He could only open his mouth, his eyes widening as the Jack swallowed his cock to the hilt and Rhys was drowning in sensation of tightness and sparks. He wanted to buck his hips but the Jack in front stopped him and the Jack behind wouldn’t let him move and Rhys let out a choked scream as he came, almost blacking out from the force of it. Boneless, he collapsed onto the digi-jack behind him, panting raggedly, his heart racing a mile a minute as the Jack in front tenderly kissed his cock head before sitting up and leaning over Rhys’s shoulder to kiss the other digi-Jack.

Rhys could only watch, his face, his neck and shoulders burning red as he saw them sharing his cum between them. They finished the kiss and peered down at him, then turned their attention back to Jack, that same confusing and curious expression on their faces. Wordlessly, Rhys followed their gaze and he shivered at the look he received.

Jack looked like he wanted to devour him, wanted to hold him down and fuck Rhys until he couldn’t move. “How’d that feel, Rhysie?” Jack asked, his voice low and guttural.

“Really, really good.” Rhys whispered, a dreamy smile on his face.

“Hmmm, you want to know what those two are thinking?” Jack smirked; gesturing to the two Jack’s who were stroking Rhys’s sides and neck.

“What?” Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut at the attention, wallowing in the sensations. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched, let alone by Jack. 

“They want to fuck you. Hard.” Jack said too close and Rhys opened his eyes. The man was stretched out on the bed beside him, watching him with those intense, flickering blue eyes.

“O-oh,” Rhys whispered again.

“You want them to fuck you hard, Rhysie?”

“Like you would,” Rhys licked his lips, internally smiling smugly as Jack’s eyes widened before he snapped his fingers and Rhys was being manhandled onto his hands and knees. He tried to lift his head but hands dug into his hair and pushed his flushed face against the sheets while others pawed at his ass and spread his legs, leaving him with his ass lewdly in the air. He opened his mouth to speak when slick fingers slipped into his ass, stretching him. Rhys whimpered, clawing at the blankets. 

Suddenly the hand in his hair jerked him up and Rhys scrambled onto his hands to support him. He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing as a digi-jack shimmered in front of him. The Jack in front of him worked his belt and reached into his jeans, freeing his cock. Rhys stared at it, his heart hammering against his chest as the hand in his hair tugged him towards the length. He shot Jack a worried look who only winked in response and Rhys was nuzzling the digi-jack’s cock, reaching back to lap at the slit, marvelling at the fact it even dripped digital cum that tasted like air during a thunderstorm. 

The fingers from his ass were pulled out and Rhys hummed, suckling the tip of the digi-jack’s cock when he felt the digi-jack behind him guide his cock to his ass and slam in with a single thrust. Rhys tore his mouth off of the cock, fucking keening as hands stroked his sides and back and combed through his hair in a motion meant to calm, and relax him. 

“You okay, baby?”

Rhys took a few gulping deep breathes, shifting on his knees, trying to adjust to the pressure and size inside of him, stretching him wide. Thank god Jack had been encouraging him to play with the various sized ass plugs toys Jack ordered from the ECHOnet. Finally, Rhys nodded before the Jack in front of him slowly pulled out and rolled his hips, shallowly thrusting into Rhys. The sting lessening and it took a few more thrusts before Rhys was panting and moaning, meeting the pace. His own cock bobbing in the empty air. He licked his lips, looking up at the digi-jack patiently stroking his hair and leaned forward, taking the hard cock into his mouth and bobbing his head in time with the motion.

“Jesus fucking Christ, kitten.” Jack breathed, and Rhys felt a thrill go through him. He knew where this was going. “If I could go back in time, I’d drag your ass into my office and collar you. Keep you under my desk all day so you could suck my cock, fucking you against that glass window. Actually, scratch that…” Over his moans and panting, Jack suddenly appeared next to him on the bed, propping himself up on his arm, watching Rhys suck and be fucked by his to twins, Rhys’s body covered with sweat, and flushed pink. “Know what I would do? Make you stand naked in front of those windows, let the whole fucking universe see just how pretty you are.”

Rhys whimpered, his flesh hand reaching down to curl around his cock.

“Flip him, boys.” 

At once, Rhys found himself on his back, his eyes panicked before his legs were spread and placed on top of digi-Jack’s shoulders. He was quickly being fucked again, and Rhys looked up, eyes half-opened, moans tumbling out of his mouth as the digi-Jack knelt next to his face, stroking himself quickly.  
Obediently, Rhys opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out as the digi-Jack grunted and Rhys squeezed his eyes shut at the shower of electricity that bounced off of his cheek and tongue. He opened his eyes, stunned to find just the one Jack fucking him still there. He was curled over Rhys’s form, his hand curling around Rhys’s hard cock.

“That’s it baby, let Daddy fuck you.” Jack purred into his ear.

Rhys threw his head back, moaning as he came for the second time, his orgasm rolling through him and spattering cum across his belly and chest. The digi-Jack stilled above him and Rhys gasped as the digi-Jack in front of him shattered into a cloud of sparks and Rhys collapsed onto the bed, suddenly empty and trembling.

“You came.”

Rhys tilted his head, mouth open, panting, and meeting Jack’s hot gaze. 

“You fucked me?” Rhys whispered when he could remember how to talk, his cum sticky on his chest, his knees bent, his ass throbbing.

“That I did, buttercup.” Jack purred.

“You… felt everything they did?” Rhys rolled onto his side, achy and sore and exhausted.

“Hmm mmm, I’ll have to figure out a way to get four of them going at the same time. Turn it into a real gangbang,” Jack licked his lips and Rhys shivered at the image, his cock twitching in interest. Jack chuckled. “You want that, sugar? You want to the center of a Jack gangbang?”

“Jack?” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Thanks.”

Jack smiled as Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut, falling asleep within moments. He snapped his fingers again and one of the digi-jacks appeared. Wordlessly it disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a rag, cleaning Rhys’s stomach clean before pulling the comforter over the man. The digi-Jack pressed a kiss to the back of Rhys’s head and shot Jack a predatory look.

Jack narrowed his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, the digi-Jack shattered.

He’d need to work on the programming or else digi-Jack’s would try and claim Rhys for themselves, but for now he was content to watch the man sleep, a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
